


Dichotomy

by skripka



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Multi, No actual porn, kink lite, mentions of heavy BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Reasons why.





	Dichotomy

Abby's the good girl.

Gibbs knows Abby loves this. She loves knowing that he can control her body and her reactions. She loves knowing that she gives this control to him. Her body is his to use and mold and take in hand.

It doesn't take much, not for a good girl like Abby. She knows all the rules, knows when to sit, kneel, stand, and the precise angles of wrist and knees. Her eyes close at the correct times and her voice is perfectly pitched to carry just far enough. 

She responds to a change of tone, slight touches, light smacks, pliant and perfect. Not to say that she doesn't enjoy more, because Gibbs can take her to the place where she's crying and begging for anything he can give her.

And then there's Tony. 

Tony is the one who's terrified of what this is, what it means for him. He's the one who needs and wants so much that he can't even express it, who practically cries out for a firm hand. 

Tony's always pushing, at work, at home. Gibbs lets Tony push back before he pushes down. It's a hard rhythm, but Gibbs knows it at last. He knows that Tony doesn't want to be exposed, open, readable, but he needs it. Wrapped so tightly, he needs the release, needs it like he needs air, water, food. 

Gibbs knows that feeling. Knows the press of iron bands against your gut, your heart, your throat. But he also knows that there's a point where that iron either has to let go or crush what's inside, and he's not going to let Tony get to that place. Not ever. Gibbs finally knows the exact point when Tony will break and get lost in sensation, rather than his mind.

It's the release, after all. That's why they do this.

**Author's Note:**

> beta by sanders.


End file.
